Yukitariu plays the Dues game
by FictionMail
Summary: Imagine Alexander, a young therapist with his whole life ahead of him. now imagine the fight for being the god of space and time. Now imagine them coming together


"I apologize, can you say that again?"

"Let me tell you again then."

 **Welcome! come one come all! my fanfiction is what I definitely want Yukitariu to do later on as the new god of time and space.** Enjoy **it and give me feedback so I can look at all you have to say to me! like I said ENJOY!**

 _I walked into my office, tired from today and fell in my chair to look at my anti-hallucination medication, however, before I got to even start my computer, the girl spoke again._

"Gonna give up on me so soon?"

"Who even are you?"

"UGHH! didn't I tell you already?! My name is-"

"Murmur the servant of..."

 _I had trouble remembering the guy_

"Yukitariu?..." I said slowly

"Duh, you're a therapist. Can you even remember your patients?"

 _Ah, yes you see I am a 23-year-old therapist...In training_

The voice then became in-bodied and sat in the chair opposite of me

"How-When-Did you just-Nahh-But-" my words tumbled on each other as I spoke."You're...uhh...short?"

The girl stared at me.

 _"MURMUR"_ A voice rumbled through my office

"uh-oh." The girl said in distress.

The world became engulfed in darkness, very few of my office things were there with us.

" _MURMUR"_

The voice was louder, so loud it hurt my ears.

"Yes, b-b-boss?" The girl's voice was cracking

 _"WHO IS THIS MAN!?" The voice yelled_

 _"_ My name is Alexander Chase!" I said proudly

The space we confined was then shot into a big empty room with one giant floating ball in the middle. it then opened up, out coming a small teenaged boy.

"I'm sorry for shouting" The boy smiled at me

"boss! please! he seems perfect!" The little girl begged at her boss

The boy stood up and floated down towards me. Panicking I picked up my notebook and screamed.

"Oh please, I'm not gonna hurt ya'" The boy said

He grabbed my notebook and opened it.

"You're right Murmur!" He said

"Hah! I won the bet!" She exclaimed

"I'm so confused right now." I said

"Murmur? can you bring everyone in the meeting room?" Asked the boy

"Can do boss!"

The world then instantaneously turned into a chapel with eight floating little spots each with their own person. wait, EVERYTHING WAS FLOATING!

"AAAH MY COOKIES, I DROPPED THEM ALL!" A woman to my right yelled

"oops..." muttered Murmur

 _"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE_ GAMES!" The boy had become larger than before _"TODAY I WILL BE EXPLAINING THE IMPORTANCE OF EACH OF THE ITEMS YOU HOLD"_

Everyone was too scared to speak

 _"I AM YUKITARIU GOD OF TIME AND SPACE. BUT I AM DYING, OF OLD AGE OF COURSE"_ He seemed distressed _"THERE WAS A GAME I PLAYED ONCE IT WAS A HARD AND STRESSFUL GAME."_ He glanced quickly at me as if I was going to have the hardest time _"I AM OLD, AND I NEED A SUCCESSOR. ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO BECOME THE GOD OF SPACE AND TIME AS I LEFT OFF"_

I looked at my hands, thinking of being a god. I then closed my eyes and looked up

 _I'm going to be god.I'm going to win whatever game he has in store... no matter what._

My eyes open as Yukitariu speaks again

 _"NOW! LET ME TELL YOU THE RULES OF THE GAME!"_

Whatcha got Yukitariu?

 _"EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU HAS A DEVICE, NOTEBOOK OR OTHER ITEMS THAT YOU WRITE ENTRIES IN" "THESE ITEMS CAN NOW SEE INTO THE FUTURE OF 90 DAYS"_

Many peoples' devices came out of the ground, including mine.

Ahhhh, good old noteboo-

 _ok, he wasn't lying, my notebook sees into the future but uhh... I can see everyone's different feelings instead... The lady with the cookies, her name is Vanessa and she is 19 she is feeling...sad... oh wait it's just because her cookies_

 _"NOW! YOU MUST USE THESE ITEMS TO AID YOUR BATTLE AGAINST THE OTHERS!"_ His face darkened _"In a battle to the death"_

 _"I apologize, could you say that again?" Vanessa asks_

 _"Let me tell you again then," Yukitariu said_

 _"No no, we got the idea" Another man cut in "now send us home"_

 ** _| END OF CHAPTER ONE |_**


End file.
